The present disclosure generally relates to electric power systems and synchronized phasor (or synchrophasor) measurement methods for rapid situational awareness of electric power systems.
Synchronized measurements of currents and voltages at nodes throughout electric power systems, also known as power grids, are typically limited by slow responses and low reporting rates of devices used for the measurements. An example of such devices is a Phasor Measurement Unit (PMU). Conventional PMUs employ measurement algorithms that are generally based on discrete Fourier transform (DFT) and that estimate a frequency and/or a phase angle from either current or voltage measurements over a window spanning six line cycles (i.e., 0.1 seconds for a 60-Hz power grid). Moreover, given that the IEEE C37.118 standard for PMUs prescribes a low reporting rate requirement, commercial PMUs are designed and manufactured to have typical data rates ranging from 10 Hz to 60 Hz, which are not fast enough for dynamic response prediction and transient stability control of power grids. Consequently, neither fast dynamic response (e.g., within one line cycle) nor reliable and accurate measurements during transients (due to sudden changes in power generation and/or power-consuming loads in the power grids) may be provided by current commercial PMUs. Therefore, conventional PMUs are not suited for transient stability control.
Low-latency frequency and angle measurements may benefit power grid situational awareness, event analysis, and transient stability control. Furthermore, they may extend power grid visibility during transients, dynamics, oscillation, first swing, frequency instability, voltage instability, etc. High data rate may allow for dynamic response prediction and may increase the accuracy of power system model validation. Therefore, the inventors recognized a need in the art for fast synchronized measurement methods for rapid situational awareness of power grids.